


谁说谁傻逼18

by rrrr111



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrr111/pseuds/rrrr111





	谁说谁傻逼18

18.  
洪天逸做了一个梦。

很长很长的梦。

梦里他和林乐杰还好好在一起，一块儿上课，一块儿去食堂。没课的时候两个人就出去散步，操场，林荫道，小树林。

所有情侣做过的事儿他们都做过。

将林乐杰还没长开的瘦削骨骼抱在怀里，那种触感让洪天逸记了很久很久。

他还记得林乐杰爱吃的猪排饭，也记得他喜欢的饮料，记得他夏日里衬衫衣角随风飘起散发的香气，也记得刘海粘在汗湿的额头上面上却又愉悦的表情。

林乐杰就像是他还很短暂人生里，最耀眼，最斑斓的色彩，填满了他对未来一无所知的空白。

所以他义无反顾地选择了一条牺牲最大，回报却也最丰厚的捷径。

他已经记不得自己刚刚步入这一行之后经历过多少不堪。为了谋些发展，在不得不去的饭局上喝到吐不出东西，为了商业资源上的合作，被男男女女暧昧地要求有些别的关系。

洪天逸觉得恶心。

在最黑暗最艰难的日子里，他想着，放弃吧。放弃了就可以离开这个藏污纳垢的地方，回去过太阳下的日子。反正是林乐杰先放手的不是吗。

可他忘不了那段纯粹到令人心颤的日子，忘不了那个为了自己背井离乡却一句话都没留下的人。

那就再坚持一下吧。林乐杰总是会回来的，自己也总是要往前走才等得到他。

一年多以后，在某次慈善晚会上洪天逸再次见到林乐杰时，他知道，他的爱人并没有抛弃他。

可林乐杰依旧没有联系他。

洪天逸想，其实这样也不错。功成名就，衣锦还乡。他愿意等，等到足以捍卫自己的爱情时，再去告诉林乐杰，他很想他。

之后的事情顺遂了很多，他争取到了大导演的片子，虽然只是男二，却是他被主流认可的一个标志。有了作品后各种合作和代言也接踵而来，经纪人用尽了本事替他筹划着，很快，他又接到了一部小成本商业片的男一号。

电影爆发般的票房让业内很快认识了这样一个潜力无限的新人。人脉和资源就这样慢慢地被建立起来，一直无休的工作让洪天逸始终维持着同年龄段不可超越的一线地位，直到一年前，他拿到了真正意义上的影帝。

洪天逸知道的，最初的时候，那些资源有好些是林乐杰有意无意地牵线。甚至是这几年间，林乐杰也没少关注他。所以当他碰巧听到王俊勇找人陪酒时，他决定了，是时候该拿回属于自己的东西了。

睡梦里的洪天逸皱着眉，并不安稳，沉重的气息压得人有些窒息。

斑驳的光线透过遮挡不严的窗帘，在洪天逸的脸上投下了一片阳光，洪天逸困顿地张开眼，却只见着淡蓝色的床上留着他一个人。

洪天逸有瞬时间的恍惚。

一时竟分不清这是林乐杰刚出国后自己回家的那会儿，还是他和林乐杰的重逢本就是他的一场梦。

洪天逸呆愣了一会儿，突然受惊了一般下了床跑向了浴室。浴室的台子上只有一只牙杯，一只牙刷和一支牙膏。

洪天逸不可置信的跑到了一楼，没有一点儿曾经来过人的痕迹。

洪天逸靠着墙缓缓地蹲了下来，垂下的发丝盖住了眉眼，原本高挑的身躯佝偻着，像只被主人抛弃的宠物。

都是假的。

林乐杰从来就没有回来过。

墙上的老式钟表嘀嗒嘀嗒的响着，像极了无声的嘲讽。

藏在深处的记忆慢慢地苏醒，洪天逸的眼眸也一点一点地暗下去。

就在那眼底深处的最后一丝光芒也要熄灭时，咔哒——

洪天逸望着声音的方向，眼中的景象却是模糊又熟悉。

“你怎么坐这儿了，地上凉啊。”

林乐杰看着坐在地上的洪天逸，脱掉了鞋子，有些长的牛仔裤就被他踩在脚底，趿拉着走了进来。

“干嘛呢，还不起来，我买了粥和…”

林乐杰愣愣地看着被打掉的餐点，一时竟也忘了发火儿。

“你…”

林乐杰看了眼被打散在地的食物，犹豫地瞧着洪天逸，然后缓缓地伸出手，用指尖儿轻触着他的脸。

“你怎么了，我只是去买饭…”

皮肤上的指尖儿微微地发凉，洪天逸伸出还有些颤抖的手，紧紧地抓住了那近在咫尺的指尖儿。

像抓紧了最后的救命稻草。

林乐杰只觉着心里酸涩难耐。

“对不起，以后再也不会了…对不起…”

面前的人矮下了身，将自己抱了个满怀。洪天逸闭着眼，闻着林乐杰身上熟悉的味道，将人慢慢地搂紧。

“别丢下我。”

“不会的，再也不会了。”

林乐杰轻轻抚摸着洪天逸的后脑，像安抚一个失去了所有的孩子。

他以为自己的离开是对他的绝对保护，可他从来没想过会给洪天逸留下如此大的伤痕。

“起来吃点儿东西吧，我去重新买…”

林乐杰低着声音，生怕惊到了情绪不稳定洪天逸，“行吗？”

洪天逸把头埋在林乐杰的脖颈间，缓缓地摇头。

细软的头发丝儿蹭在脖子上，没一会儿就蹭出了淡淡的红印儿。

“你得吃饭了。”

林乐杰拍拍洪天逸的后背，有些头疼。现在的洪天逸简直就是个哄不好的炸弹，林乐杰生怕他一个不开心就哭给自个儿看。

洪天逸听着林乐杰语气里绝不曾有过的妥协，坚决不动摇地把手探进了衣裳里，揉捏着柔软又极有弹性的腰肉，一边儿又拿牙齿扯开衣裳的领子，顺着锁骨轻啃出了一排细细的牙印儿。

“…”

林乐杰被撩拨的有些分神。

他太了解自己怀里这副身体脱掉衣服是个什么样子。宽肩细腰，肤色白皙，哪怕只稍微用些力，也能在他背上划出一道不浅的印子。

“…你陪我吃饭行不行，吃了饭你想做什么都行…”

腰上的手停了下来。

洪天逸抬起头，眨着细长的眼睛，带着探究，“真的？”

林乐杰放开他，将人从地上拉了起来，“嗯。”

“那一块儿去买饭。”

“好。”

林乐杰把洪天逸的帽子扣在他头上，也没让他换衣服，只在外边套了件外套，两个人就出门了。

别墅区里的路长，林乐杰又不想别人瞧见洪天逸，于是拿着洪天逸的车钥匙带着他开车出门儿。

等林乐杰重新买了饭，回家的半路上洪天逸又要他停车。林乐杰问他要干嘛，洪天逸似笑非笑地指了指路旁的便利店。

林乐杰恍然大悟。

于是两个人就那么带着饭和一袋子的安全套回了家。

饭是怎么吃的已经不重要了。

林乐杰只记得洪天逸三两下喝完了粥，直接拎着自己回卧室了。

“…”

“脱吧。”

“…”林乐杰觉着有些头大。

“算了，我先洗澡。”洪天逸一边儿往浴室走一边儿脱衣服。脱了一半儿的时候，又突然回过头，不容拒绝地拉过林乐杰往浴室里推，“一块儿洗。”

林乐杰认命地一件儿一件儿地脱衣服，洪天逸目光不挪一寸地盯着。

“你今儿发什么疯呢。”

最后一件内裤也被林乐杰粗暴地扯开，然后开了花洒，赤裸裸地站在了洪天逸面前。

“没什么。”

洪天逸瞄了眼旁边的单只牙刷，又从旁边的柜子里掏出了一只新的，放在了一块儿。

“给。”

林乐杰见着递到自己跟前的牙刷，好像突然就明白了为什么。

两个人拿着牙刷谁也没出声儿。

原本属于浴室里的旖旎风光，早没了影儿。

草草地洗漱完，林乐杰极识相地躺在了床上。洪天逸摆弄了一会儿窗帘儿，将整间屋子都遮的不见一丝阳光。

“你自己弄一下吧。”

洪天逸转过身，看着床上一丝不挂的人，那点儿悸动马上变成了情欲，直烧得人心慌。

林乐杰听着洪天逸的话，抿了抿唇，然后缓缓地抬起手，不轻不重地揉着自己半硬的茎体。

林乐杰的手指细长，握着那东西的时候，每处弯曲的关节都是一个好看的弧度。

洪天逸盯着林乐杰缓缓撸动的手指，慢慢坐在了床边儿。

“自己弄舒服么。”

林乐杰垂着眼不说话。手上的动作却又重了几分。

洪天逸握着林乐杰的手，用力攥了一下，红色的茎体已经硬得硌手。林乐杰顺手重重撸动了两下，然后坐了起来，略喘息地说道，“我给你舔。”

说完林乐杰就下了床，半坐半跪在床边儿，轻手轻脚地解洪天逸腰上的浴巾，一边儿解着还一边儿时不时地碰两下大腿，生怕洪天逸不知道自己在勾引他似的。

洪天逸低下头，去瞧林乐杰，却又只能瞧见他头顶上圆圆的发旋。

林乐杰伸手握住洪天逸早就勃起的东西，象征性地撸动了两下就揉了一手的粘液。

洪天逸深吸了口气，见着林乐杰慢慢的抬起头，将指间的粘液一口一口地舔了个干净，瞬时就红了眼。

他知道林乐杰在床上放得开，却也没见过他这副故意找操的样子。

林乐杰见他眼下泛红，轻笑着捧着肉茎，伸出舌头挑逗地轻舔，像只偷了腥儿的猫咪。

“你别浪…”

肉茎被灵活的舌尖照顾的舒服，林乐杰又试探着将头部含进嘴里，然后含糊不清地说，“你想做什么就做，我又不拦你。”

温热的口腔和干燥的手心大不一样，林乐杰将肉茎越含越深，一边含还一边拿舌头打着转儿的舔，手上也不安分地去摸洪天逸的大腿，整个一副浪荡样儿，看得洪天逸心痒痒。

“林乐杰…你他妈，真是欠操。”

正说着，洪天逸再也忍不住，拽着林乐杰后脑的头发狠狠地向前一顶。

“唔…”

林乐杰皱眉，只觉着嘴被堵了个严实，那肉茎的头部直直地顶在嗓子眼儿上，将整个口腔填得不留一丝缝隙。

洪天逸垂着视线，看着自己朝思暮想了好几年的人跪在那给自己口交，生理和心理上都无比的满足。

狠狠地插了几下，林乐杰的眼角都泛了泪花儿。洪天逸喘息着，忍着想射的冲动从林乐杰嘴里退出来，却被林乐杰摸到了下边的囊袋。

泛着泪花儿的眼睛带着些挑衅和调情，手上也不停地勾引，洪天逸终于还是忍不住地弄了几下，然后射在了林乐杰的嘴里。

林乐杰含着洪天逸的东西，喉咙一上一下，将嘴里粘稠的液体悉数吞了下去，然后将肉茎上残留的精液一下一下，彻底舔了个干净。

“满意么。”

声音有些哑。

林乐杰慢慢地站了起来，膝盖上已经跪红了一片。

其实洪天逸自己都觉着奇怪。

他对于林乐杰身上所有的淤青都有着莫名地情欲。

林乐杰转身去拿袋子里的安全套和润滑剂，然后给洪天逸看，“你想用哪个？”

超薄的，螺纹的，持久的…

“算了，用这个吧。”

林乐杰拿了一盒超薄的，然后跨坐在洪天逸的身上，邀功似的请赏。“行么？”

洪天逸只觉得下半身被林乐杰的屁股磨蹭得发烫。

“去趴着。”

手中的臀肉细腻又肉感。

林乐杰知道洪天逸做爱喜欢后入，可能比较有征服感。虽然他更喜欢面对面，但也乐得配合。

淡蓝色的床单上，趴着一具骨肉匀称的身体。洪天逸从肩胛骨开始亲吻，一直到幽深股沟上面的尾椎。林乐杰的身体不是一般男性具有的美感，比起常见的体脂率很低的肌肉，洪天逸更爱林乐杰这种包裹着肌肉的柔软。

尤其是他的屁股。

洪天逸摩挲着手下圆润结实的臀部，在大腿根处轻轻将两条腿分了开，顺着会阴往上，揉捏着股沟深处。

很快，洪天逸摸到了那个小小的穴口。

被触碰到的那一刻，甚至有一阵紧缩。

洪天逸揉弄着穴口，另一只手轻轻擦过林乐杰的嘴唇。

手指如愿的被含进了嘴里。

口腔里湿润的舌头被手指不断地翻搅，林乐杰配合的舔舐着每节指节。

透明的涎液顺着嘴角勾出了一条细细的线，洪天逸拿出手指，不再温情地插入了变得柔软的穴口。

“啊…”

内壁贴合的肉穴被手指刺得有些痛，洪天逸执拗地向里插入，直到手指齐根没入。

“用润滑剂…”

林乐杰把头埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的。

唾液根本不足以润滑整个穴口。

洪天逸罔若置闻。依然坚持着用手指开拓着后穴。

林乐杰身前的东西已经半软了，后背也冒了细细地冷汗。

“用润滑剂吧…”

声音里带着淡淡的鼻音。

林乐杰知道，这样讲话洪天逸一定会妥协。

果然，身体里的手指抽了出去，洪天逸拆掉润滑剂的盖子，倒了好些的润滑剂在手上，将林乐杰的后穴插的松软。

洪天逸戴了套子，扶高了林乐杰的腰，反剪了林乐杰的手，然后插了进去。

穴口里面紧紧的，洪天逸连续插了几次才插到了最深的地方。

林乐杰喘着粗气。身后最初传来的钝痛也变了味儿，只剩下硬邦邦的东西插在里面，烫的人想抽离。

洪天逸等了会儿，然后就开始用力的操干。

和过去不一样，今天的洪天逸完全没有规律，就只是随便地干着。

林乐杰有些难捱。

“嗡——”

床头的手机振了。

洪天逸瞧了一眼，上边是个集团联号。

“接不接？”

洪天逸轻轻顶了一下，刚好顶在了前列腺。

林乐杰攥着拳头，忍住了扑面而来的快感。

“接不接？”

洪天逸没在动了。

林乐杰松了口气，向前探了探身去拿手机。

是他的秘书。

“喂。”

洪天逸看着自己身下顽强的林乐杰，抱着他的屁股面无表情地开始浅浅地顶弄他的前列腺。

林乐杰喘了一声儿，手机掉在了床了。

秘书在电话那头不断地说着什么，林乐杰也听不见了。

洪天逸时快时慢地专顶着那一块小小凸起，林乐杰很想摸两下自己，射了。

“还接么？”

林乐杰咬着被子，无力地摇头。

洪天逸好似满意了般，捡起掉在床上的手机，随口说道，“有事儿去找王俊勇。”

然后随手一扔，把手机扔在了地上。

林乐杰被突然停住的快感逼得快哭了出来，直到洪天逸再次动起来，才哽咽着叫了出来。

洪天逸一边儿干着林乐杰，一边儿看着这满屋的蓝色，多年以前的阴霾似乎早已不复存在。

窗外的太阳缓缓地落下，床上的两个人不断地纠缠。

所谓的伤痕，也只有留下它的人才能慢慢将它愈合。

洪天逸想，他终究还是幸福的。

 

tbc


End file.
